


Worn Mind

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [24]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, roman reigns - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: It's playing tricks on you.





	Worn Mind

_“You have no idea how much I just wanna come home to you.”_

The words echo in your ears as you continue to massage his scalp; his hold is tight around your legs as you continue with your soothing motion – again you’re making things easy for him. Meanwhile, you suffer. Because you miss him: miss being his touch with reality, his calm amidst the chaos, and miss being the one he called home.

You stop the motion to brush his hair with your palm, “Roman, nothing’s changed. We’re at a standstill. A bad one. One that—we probably can’t past.”

“What if I said I forfeit?”

“Yeah, because that’s just what a girl wants to hear.”

Roman uses a hand to beckon your dog upward, and you watch with a small laugh – wondering if your swing is going to crash on the porch as it is packed to the brim. Your dog lays his head in Roman’s lap, happy as the large hand begins to pet him again.

Roman waits for things to still between you, “I mean…I’ll do whatever it takes, (Y/N). This isn’t working for me. I—I don’t like that we aren’t talking. We haven’t been together. I..I’m always wondering what you’re doing, and who’s talking to you.”

“Maybe, we both have to learn how to deal with that.” Your soft confession causes him to finally lift his head and look into your eyes; you brush his groomed beard with the back of your hand, “You think I’m stupid enough to think there aren’t a million women willing to jump into your bed? It bugs me too. But what the fuck does that mean other than we’re both territorial?”

“It means I’m yours whether I’m ready for it or not.” Roman’s words make you hopeful, but you keep up that invisible barrier between you, “And I will be better with this. Just…a little more time, and I know I can be what you need me to be.”

“Is that what you think the problem is?” You remove the blanket from around you, moving your arms to a loose hug around him, “Roman, I want only and all of you. Nothing has to change except your commitment to me because I need it. I will trust you with any and every thing as long as I know you’ll come back to me.”

“So that’s the problem? You think I’m not coming back?”

You hang your head, choking out, “Every damn time.”

Roman’s arms come around you, his lips at your temple when he whispers, “I will always come back, baby girl. I promise.”


End file.
